gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Stevie's Car Thefts
/16px) |unlockedby = No. 1 A Long Way To Fall Smackdown |reward = $398,970 (see table for individual rewards) }}Stevie's Car Thefts is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto IV involving the theft of thirty road vehicles for Stevie. Description Stevie's Car Thefts are available once the player unlocks the Alderney safehouse and completes the missions "Smackdown" for Derrick McReary and "No. 1" for Brucie Kibbutz. The latter will call Niko Bellic regarding working with his friend, a car dealer named Stevie. Shortly afterwards, Stevie will begin sending Niko text messages, asking him to deliver thirty different vehicles - scattered all across Liberty City and Alderney - to S&M Auto Sales, Stevie's garage in Chase Point, Bohan. In his text messages, Stevie provides some hints of the vehicle's location, with the information in the text, and the image attached is the exact view of where the vehicle is parked at. The range of searching is usually less than a block. If the player finds and get in the right vehicle, the game shows a message saying, "You've found the vehicle Stevie is looking for." If the delivered vehicles are in perfect condition, the player will receive the maximum price. Minor damages such barely noticeable scratches will not cause a decrease in the vehicle's price. Serious damages such as broken headlights and deformations will significantly reduce the price, however. The player can also keep the vehicles for themselves by parking them at the parking spaces, as the vehicle will be respawned at the original location as long as the vehicle is not delivered. Once all thirty cars are delivered, the player can make some extra cash by bringing in any vehicle they want, at varying prices depending on model and condition, much like the original missions. In addition, these prices can reduce if the same model is regularly sold. The player also earns the achievement/trophy You Got The Message ''for delivering all thirty vehicles. Alternative Walkthrough *Players can save the vehicle and game at the South Bohan Safehouse which is about one block away from S&M Auto Sales. If the player then loads their latest saved game they'll have a repaired or new version of the car ready to be delivered and a much smaller distance to traverse. *PC users could use a compatible controller with triggers or a steering wheel/pedals, which gives the player more precise and variable control of the vehicle, which just using a keyboard only allows full speed and full steering, making the player have less control and increasing the risk of damage. Another way of repairing the vehicle is by parking the requested car in a safehouse parking space, then driving or running a block or two before returning. *If a player wishes to complete these thefts quickly, it is recommended either that they save the game repeatedly at the nearby safehouse in Bohan, or repeatedly use a Pay 'n' Spray until they receive a text. These methods advance the time, which means Stevie will send a text in a matter of minutes after delivering a vehicle, instead of hours. The player can view the amount of vehicles stolen under "Cars Sold to Stevie" in the Score section of the Stats in the pause menu. *As most of these vehicles are required to be stolen, smashing the window to hijack the car does '''not' count as damage. Therefore, the player can simply steal the car and take to the marked garage directly. List of vehicle requests | Across the road from Randolf Art Center, Galveston Avenue, Middle Park West, Algonquin. | $26,400 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Bobcat | | | Rooftop of the multistory parking lot, Francis International Airport, Dukes. | $8,250 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Buccaneer | | | Near the warehouse off Lompoc Avenue (the one from Hostile Negotiation), Industrial, Bohan. | $5,940 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Cavalcade | | | In a driveway north of the corner where Long John Avenue meets Manzano Road (just north of the Westdyke Memorial Hospital), Leftwood, Alderney. | $23,100 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Cognoscenti | | | In a corner alley where Boyden Avenue meets the east end of Lyndon Avenue, Alderney City, Alderney. | $29,700 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Comet | | | Golden Pier parking lot, Westminster, Algonquin. | $19,800 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Contender | | | In the Twitchin's Sugar Factory compound, Creek Street, BOABO, Broker. | $8,250 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Coquette | | | In front of the Suffolk church, Liberty Lane, Suffolk, Algonquin. | $13,530 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | DF8-90 | | | Underneath Hove Beach station, Crockett Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker. | $5,940 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Dilettante | | | Across the street from Big Willis Mall, Carrollton Street and Saratoga Avenue, Willis, Dukes. | $6,600 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Dukes | | | Vauxite Street (across the intersection from Modo), East Holland, Algonquin. | $7,260 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Faggio | | | Across the street from Dragon Heart Plaza, Diamond Street, Chinatown, Algonquin. | $2,310 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Freeway | | | In front of the Willis Wash and Lube, Saratoga Avenue, Willis, Dukes. | $6,600 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Huntley Sport | | | Next to the Northern Gardens LCPD Station (attached to the Bohan Medical & Dental Center), Leavenworth Avenue, Northern Gardens, Bohan. | $13,200 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Infernus | | | On the corner of Montauk Avenue and Earp Street (east), Downtown Broker. | $33,000 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Intruder | | | On the southern end of the pedestrian promenade, Asparagus Avenue, Rotterdam Hill, Broker. | $8,250 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Manana | | | Car park next to a closed Burger Shot, Thornton Street, Cerveza Heights, Dukes. | $3,960 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Moonbeam | | | Parking lot just north of the water treatment plant in Charge Island. | $7,260 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | NRG 900 | | | On the corner of Bismarck Avenue and Topaz Street, Lancaster, Algonquin. | $8,250 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Patriot | | | In front of a glass clad tower (connected to another tower via a skyway), South Parkway, The Exchange, Algonquin. | $16,500 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | PMP 600 | | | Behind the Liberty City Stock Exchange (in an alley next to Bank of Liberty), Amsterdam Lane, The Exchange, Algonquin. | $10,560 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Rancher | | | Parked behind a trailer in Strower Avenue, Port Tudor, Alderney. | $8,250 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Rebla | | | In front of the Colonnade Row replica (Fanny Crab's restaurant), Columbus Avenue, Easton, Algonquin. | $11,550 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Sabre GT | | | On a driveway of a house at Tudor Street, Meadow Hills, Dukes | $8,250 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Sentinel | | | In a car park outside the Port Tudor gated entrance, Roebuck Road, Normandy, Alderney | $8,250 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Sultan | | | On the driveway of a house at Aspdin Drive, Berchem, Alderney. | $11,550 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | SuperGT | | | In front of 69 Exchange, Calcium Street, Chinatown, Algonquin | $36,300 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Turismo | | | On a driveway of a mansion at Owl Creek Avenue, Westdyke, Alderney. | $36,300 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Voodoo | | | In front of the LC24 Tower at Bunker Hill Avenue, East Island City, Dukes. | $6,600 |- valign="top" style="background:#222222" | align="center" | Washington | | | In front of Steinway Park, Franklin Street, Steinway, Dukes. | $7,260 |} Post-completion vehicle values This table shows the maximum value of any vehicle delivered after completing all requests. | | |} | | |} | style="vertical-align:top;" | |} | | |} Glitch *If the player puts their phone on sleep mode at any point after completing Brucie's Exotic Exports, they may never receive Stevie's first text. **Stevie's garage will appear on the map, but he will not contact you, and none of the cars will be in the listed locations. This glitch effectively prevents the player from being able to achieve 100% Completion. *Some of the cars that had been delivered may still spawn at their respective location. Video walkthrough Gallery Map carthefts.png|Map of the locations of cars posted by Stevie himself See Also *Import/Export (GTA III) *Sunshine Autos Import Garage (GTA VC) *Exports and Imports (GTA SA) *Car-azy Car Give Away (GTA LCS) *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound (GTA VCS) *Exotic Exports (GTA IV) *Angus' Bike Thefts (The Lost and Damned). *Simeon Car Export Requests (GTA Online) *GTA Online: Import/Export (GTA Online) External link *gta4onlineguide.com - List of vehicles for Stevie Navigation ru:Угон автомобилей для Стиви de:Stevies Autoklau-SMS es:Garaje de Stevie fr:Vols de voitures de Stevie pt:Stevie's Car Thefts Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Side Missions Category:Import/Export Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie